durmstrang_institute_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Durmstrang Institute Roleplay Wiki:Policies/Characters
As stated in the name, this is a role-play wiki, which means the users on the wiki create characters that can then be role-played on the various locations throughout the wiki. As with everything else, there are some rules to these characters. Characters Characters must be wizards/witches, half-breeds, or one of the other races as outlined in J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter books. If they do not conform to this genre, then they will be deleted. Remember to get your character approved! Character Names You must have both a First and Last name, or your character will not get approved. Use ethnically correct names. For example, a German character needs to have a German name unless there's some reason that their parents chose to name them otherwise. If you're not familiar with the naming customs of your character's culture, don't worry. There are lots of online resources. If your character's name is natively written in a non-Latin alphabet, such as a Cyrillic alphabet or the Greek alphabet, you're welcome to include the native spelling on their page. However, the name of your character's page needs to be transliterated and written with Latin letters. If your character's name has a letter that your alphabet doesn't type (such as ó, ș, ö, æ, ø, å, ect.) then either copy-paste the letter, learn how to type it, or chose a name that doesn't contain any letters like that. Choosing a name that contains a letter like that and then repeatedly misspelling it is not an option. Canon Names You cannot have a character who has the same first/last name combination as one of Rowling's characters, but you can have a character who has the same first OR last name as one of Rowling's characters. Species There are a few different species/races your character can be. Remember, you are only allowed one of these at level one, two at level two, three at level three and four at level four. There are way to earn more of these spots through staying around for a year or winning contests. However, you can only have one of '''each' type of species.'' #'Werewolves:' A werewolf is human most of the time, however on the night of the full moon they turn into a fully-fledged wolf. Durmstrang does accept werewolf students under the condition they take Wolfsbane and they will be expelled if they bite anyone. Please see the HP Article for more information. #'Vampires:' There are full-vampires, who can not perform magic like wizards can. These can be made, but they will not attend Durmstrang. Half-vampires, i.e. the offspring of a wizard and a vampire, can perform magic and Durmstrang will accept these students, so long as they don't bite anyone. Please see the HP Article for more information. #'Half-Giants:' Half-Giants are the offsrping of giants and humans, and Ilvermorny does accept these students with no other conditions. Note: Full giants are not allowed. Please see the HP Article for more information. #'Goblins:' Goblins are another race of near-humans. As they can not perform magic, they are not allowed at Durmstrang. Half-Goblins are allowed at Durmstrang with the Headmaster's approval. Please see the HP Article for more information. #'Veela:' Like vampires, there are full-veela and part-veela. Full-veela do not attend Durmstrang as they have their own type of magic. Part-veela are allowed to attend Durmstrang. Please see the HP Article for more information. Sorting All Characters must be sorted if they are older than age 5. No exceptions. Students go through Student Sorting, Adults and beings that can not attend Durmstrang go through Adult Sorting. Abilities Your character should not be able to perform magic above their year in school. Another example is that students below 7th year shouldn't be able to produce a Patronus (yes, Harry could, but the comment was frequently made how unusual and talented that made him in this area). Adult characters don't have as strict limits, but should not be overpowered (a judgment made by an Admin, if necessary). They shouldn't know every spell, or be able to perform magic more powerful than other characters. There may be special cases decided by Admins, but unless you get special permission from an Admin, don't assume your character can do these things. Adoption To adopt a character whose user is inactive, or who's user has given up for adoption, you must have written permission from an Admin, and you are under obligation to change any aspects of the character that may not agree with our policies. Adopted characters count in your character total, and if they are half-breeds, Animagi, or have "extra powers," it counts. Rare Natural Abilities Each user is limited to one Animagus, one half-breed, and one inborn "extra power", each a separate character. Inborn "extra powers", or rare natural abilities, is defined as anything more than standard magical powers (Parselmouth, Seer, Metamorphmagus, werewolf). If you have a situation where it's really important to have more than 1, or to have or would like to have, say, another half-breed instead of an Animagus, contact an admin and the rule may be able to be bent. Category:Policies